Be my angel
by Nathonea
Summary: A dark fic. Hermione goes outside to get her friends off of her back, amd ends up finding someone about to commit suicide. Reposted to corect mistakes


Be my angel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Hermione Granger walked, depressed, down a hallway. Now in her seventh year of Hogwarts, she had almost no social life.  
  
Wearily she set her books beside her on the couch in the common room and drew out her arithmacy book. Slowly, she began to do her homework.  
  
A fire merrily crackled in front of her, but she took no notice.  
  
Students passed her, each knowing not to say anything to the eternally busy Head-girl. Nobody bothered her.  
  
Nobody ever tried.  
  
Harry Potter sat down next to her. "Hey Hermione, what's a matter?" He asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "Nothing's a matter, why?" She asked, her voice high-pitched and strained.  
  
Harry reached over and gave her a slight hug. "Maybe you should take a break?" He said.  
  
Hermione stood up. "You know, maybe I should." She said angrily. "Just to get you and Ron off my back." She spat, then stormed out of the common room.  
  
Once the portrait closed behind her, she stopped short. *Now what am I going to do?* She thought, then shrugged and walked towards the outside doors.  
  
Once outside, the cold winter air bit into her skin, making her shiver.  
  
Her feet moving without her consent, she made her way down towards the lake.  
  
She fell on her knees on the snow at the bank, shivering. *I should've never left the common room.* She thought, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
Behind her, the crunching of snow beneath one's foot made her turn around.  
  
There, standing, giving her a haunted look was Draco Malfoy, soft snowflakes decorating his silver-blond hair.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked softly, the haunted look never leaving his silver streaked pewter eyes.  
  
Hermione shrugged, then clutched the meager coat around herself in effort to keep warm. "I could ask you the same question." She retorted angrily.  
  
Malfoy shrugged offhandedly. "You do have a point." He said, his voice hollow.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "What's a matter?" She asked. "You're being nice."  
  
Malfoy shrugged, then sat down on the snow next to her. "I felt stressed, so I came outside." He said simply, looking down at his hands.  
  
Hermione felt herself drawn to look at his profile. His eyes were sad, staring down at the ground. His shoulders were slumped, not like his normal pride-filled stance. His silvery hair fell, unhindered, into his eyes. He was wearing a light blue cloak, the color making his eyes look pure silver.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes looking as haunted as ever. "You know, I just lied to you." He said, a sardonic smile on his face.  
  
Hermione tilted her head at him. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully.  
  
He stared at her, his eyes drilling into her. "I didn't just come out here because I was stressed." He said.  
  
Her curiosity piqued, Hermione leaned towards him. "Then why did you?" She asked softly.  
  
He looked out at the frozen lake, the haunted look returning to his eyes. "I came out here to end it." He said hollowly. "I came out here to die."  
  
Horrified, Hermione put her hand to her mouth. "What?" She breathed. "You're not serious, are you?"  
  
Draco looked at her, the sardonic smile yet again on his face. "I'm perfectly serious Granger." He said. "I have no reason to live."  
  
Dumbfounded, Hermione stared at him, then pulled back her hand and slapped him. Hard. "Don't you dare!" She said shrilly.  
  
Draco put his hand to his face. "Why would you care?" He asked roughly. "What have I ever done to get kindness from you?" He inquired bitterly.  
  
Hermione gave him a glare, then shook him by his broad shoulders. "Get a grip!" She yelled. "Nothing's worth killing yourself for!"  
  
Draco gave her a wide-eyed look, his eyes completely bewildered. "Why are you upset?"  
  
Hermione gave him another glare, then hugged him. "I don't care who you are, or what you've done to me, but you don't deserve to die." She said.  
  
Shocked, Draco looked down at her. "You actually mean that." He said, his voice full of wonder. "You actually care."  
  
Hermione gave him a strict look as she pulled away from him. "Get up." She ordered.  
  
For once, he obeyed.  
  
She also stood up and poked him in the chest. "You are going to go back inside." She said.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest.  
  
She gave him a strict glare. "But first, you have to promise me to never, NEVER commit suicide." She said.  
  
Dumbfounded, Draco nodded.  
  
She slumped her shoulders, then leaned against him. "Don't ever commit suicide." She whispered.  
  
He nodded, then hugged her.  
  
She leaned up against him, a few tears falling down her face. Shocked, he brushed them away.  
  
He pulled away from her. "We should go back inside." He said. "Your friends will be wondering where you are."  
  
She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his pewter/silver ones.  
  
He pressed his lips softly against hers. "Thank you." He whispered. "You saved my life." He pulled away from her. "From now on, you will always be my angel."  
  
The End  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!  
  
-Nathonea  
  
A/N Please, take note in what you have just read. Even if you feel like there's nobody out there that would care if you died or not, there is. At least one person cares for you, even if they don't show it. At least two people love you. One's in Heaven, and the other.well, who knows. They probably do.  
  
A/N Read my other stories, Emerald Eyes, I See You, Changes, And The Betrayal if you liked this one! (he he he. Shameless self promotion!) 


End file.
